


The Three B's

by ArcticLucie



Series: Needed/Wanted [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Polyamory, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl wakes up to a surprise. </p><p>(Mostly Daaron with a little Darric at the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three B's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> I love the smell of smut in the morning...or afternoon...or evening...well, anytime really. Just a little something to cure this Darric drought of mine.
> 
> For the lovely MermaidSheenaz who never fails to inspire me with these three. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daryl's eyes slowly flitted open as he woke from a pretty steamy dream, his body warm and hard in all the right places. The residual ghostlike feeling of Aaron's mouth around his cock was seeping into his now conscious mind as it followed him out of his sleeping state. 

The curtains were already pulled back letting the morning light filter through, rays of sunshine dancing with the shadows the leaves on the tree outside cast on the wall. He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated whether he should get up or just wait for Eric to call him down for breakfast.

Except he must've still been dreaming because suddenly he felt that familiar wet heat slip back over the head of his cock. He looked down to find Aaron's pale blue eyes twinkling mischievously back at him, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly as he tongued the slit. He gave the gentlest suck before releasing that sent a shiver running from Daryl's toes all the way up to the ends of every strand of his shaggy hair.

"Morning," Aaron lazily greeted, fingers delicately grazing over the rim of his cock where the shaft met the head. "Thought you were going to miss all the fun, sleepyhead," he winked lecherously.

"Well, 'm up now," Daryl drawled, his hands moving to run through Aaron's tussled hair, his thumb tracing his jawline down to his supple lips. God, he loved those lips! They were full on their own, now shiny with spit, but they'd be so plump and perfect when they were done.

"You've been up for awhile," Aaron softly chuckled as he leaned into the touch. He captured the pad of Daryl's thumb between his teeth and gave it a little nip before kissing the marks he left in the fleshy digit.

"'N ya jus' thought you'd help yerself?" Daryl asked quirking a brow.

"Thought I was helping both of us," he replied, voice gruff and gritty like sandpaper, the hand that had been parked at the base of Daryl's shaft moving syrupy slow up only to fall back down even slower.

"Mhmm," the hunter hummed, wiggling his hips upward in invitation for the younger man to continue.

Aaron got the message and lowered his lips back down to his waiting erection, that consuming fire once again enveloping his cock so gracefully as his lover looked up through bedroom lashes. It was cat and mouse at first, as Aaron liked to play when it was just the pair of them, the shallowest dip of his head mixed with a barely-there suction. Poking the beast was what it was, dragging it out to see how long it'd take for the coiled snake to spring forth and capture him.

And fuck if he wasn't amazing at it. He thought Eric would be the bigger tease, but he was so so very wrong.

It didn't take long before he was all revved up and in need of more of that mouth on him, and Aaron knew it too. It was like a sixth sense and he pulled back to a whine of protest as Daryl tightened his grip on the man's curls. 

Daryl knew this was the part where other men would beg, except Dixon's did no such thing. Instead, he kept his lips sealed and enjoyed the obscenely erotic show, focusing on the nimble tongue doing acrobatic tricks on a stage that was his throbbing cock, twirling and twisting around his head, contorting along his shaft, and juggling balls down below.

He could've came from just watching that alone, but he wanted more. "Suck me!" he commanded because Dixon's didn't beg, but if it came out a little desperate, no one would ever know. Aaron gave a mirthful snicker before licking a curvy trail along the underside. When he got back to the tip, he swallowed him down to the hilt, Daryl hissing in complete bliss when he hit the back of his throat.

Then, it was Mr. Hyde's turn to play as Aaron hungrily devoured his dick over and over, zero to sixty in a heartbeat. Daryl was struck with awe every time he watched himself disappear into those soft pink lips, that tongue continuing its assault on his resolve not to come like his fourteen year old self, because a man had to have some dignity.

Aaron's hand snaked it's way up over his chest, stopping briefly to knead his pecks and tweak a nipple before fingers made their way into the hunter's mouth. Daryl was fairly certain that every cell in his body was vibrating in anticipation when that finger, now slathered up with his own saliva, trailed back to down over his body to draw circles around his entrance.

He hardly noticed when Aaron pushed in because the man had hid the motion behind a well-timed increase in suction on his member that had his eyes almost sinking into his skull. But that was just his eyes squeezing themselves shut when he bowed off the bed, body bending and overflowing with ecstasy.

"Christ, Aar, ya feel so fuckin' good!" Daryl praised, one hand finally leaving Aaron's hair to find purchase on the headboard.

Aaron moaned but didn't break his rhythm, Daryl mirroring him with his own followed by a string of colorful curses when the younger man found that glorious spot deep within him and began to lay siege to it as his lips glided along his shaft like he was born for sucking cock. And Daryl wasn't about to argue because those lips were like a stray raincloud in a heavy drought. Always fucking welcome!

It wasn't long before it was too much, the sight of it, the sound of it, the feel of Aaron all around him, even the smell of sex and musk filling his lungs with every stuttered intake of breath. The man was an impossibility, everywhere at once. He shut his eyes again in an attempt to hold off his impending climax for as long as possible but... _shit! Did the man grow an extra set of hands?_

His eyes flew open just in time to see Eric start kissing along his jawline on his way down to his neck. The hand Daryl had on the headboard went to tangle in his hair as he held the man to him. Now, he had a fist of each of them. What a fucking beautiful thing to wake up to!

Then there was sucking on the curve of his neck that somehow matched the divine job Aaron was doing down below like the two of them shared a hive mind. Or maybe they just knew exactly what he needed, which was much more likely, he preferred to think.

But it was his nipple pinched between two fingers that was his undoing. Who's they were, he wasn't sure, but it hardly matter because that was it. He came with a shout, bucking up into Aaron's deliciously silken mouth as the man greedily took every single ounce of come he had to give, Daryl's knuckles white in their hair as his body trembled beneath them.

Eric continued to pepper his neck with gentle kisses as he caught his breath while Aaron crawled up the bed to curl up on the other side of him. Aaron tilted the hunter's chin toward him and leaned in for a fiery kiss that was all rolling tongues and those goddamned brilliant lips that Daryl couldn't help but catch between his teeth when the man pulled away. 

His lovers leaned over him as Eric grabbed Aaron to drag him into a kiss as well. And that was just too fucking hot because Daryl knew he was tasting his come on the other man's tongue, which, knowing Eric, was probably the point. Daryl ran his hands up their backs to rake through their hair, relishing the quiver the movement elicited from them both.

They turned to look down at him with smug smiles when they broke apart, and he couldn't help but pull them back down for another round of passionate kisses before his stomach growled effectively ruining the mood.

"Worked up an appetite, I see," Eric teased as he detangled himself and rose from the bed.

"Worked up somethin' all right," Daryl smirked. Aaron was drawing random patterns absentmindedly on his chest as they watched Eric walk over to the dresser.

"It's a good thing I came prepared then," he replied, carrying over a tray with what had to be breakfast. It was full of food: toast with jam, fresh apple slices, some powdered orange drink everyone pretended was orange juice, and a few strips of pork from a wild hog Daryl caught that they were pretending was bacon.

"A blowjob _and_ breakfast in bed? Don't know what month it is, let alone day, but 'm pretty sure it ain't my birthday," the hunter quipped.

"I think it's a Thursday," Aaron teased, taking a piece of toast from the tray.

"We weren't sure if you wanted to make a big deal of it, but it's our anniversary," Eric explained, leaning over to kiss Daryl on the nose, which had fast become one of his favorite ways to show him affection.

"How long have ya'll been together?" Daryl asked, trying very hard not to turn in on himself. He snatched a piece of pork and stuffed it in his mouth as a distraction. Obviously, he knew they'd had a long history together before he came along, but he tried not to think about it too much because that was usually when the doubt would work it's way back in.

"I said _our_ anniversary, hon. And it's been a month," Eric smiled wide.

"Hmmm," Daryl hummed contemplatively, "Never had one before," he admitted, "One worth celebrating anyway."

"Never had us, but now you do and we have the whole day planned," Aaron said.

Daryl eyed him suspiciously, "What kind a' plans?"

"Well, we thought we'd stay in bed all day blowing your mind...among other things," he chuckled as he rubbed his morning stubble over Daryl's shoulder.

"Mixed with bouts of making sweet love to you...and maybe a nap," Eric added.

"That don't sound too bad," Daryl said, feigning indifference.

"Well, eat up then, because I have a feeling we'll be burning through quite a few calories," Eric winked over his glass of "juice."

Daryl rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He could get used to anniversaries if they all started like this, with three B's: a blowjob, breakfast in bed, and his boyfriends. Yep, he figured that today, he was the luckiest man still alive.


End file.
